


Making Fun of Each Other

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apologies, Body Image, But not in a good way, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, M/M, Nicknames, Not in a great way, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pay attention Victor!, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Sometimes Victor's nicknames hurt. Yuuri deserves a chance to let him know.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Making Fun of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put it in the tags because it's not really explicit, but this could be read with a hint of eating disorder stuff and body dysmorphia. So if that's a trigger for you and you're feeling sususptible, please keep yourself safe and skip this one!

“You’ve got rice on your face,” Victor laughs as he reaches to clear Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri smiles, maybe a squidge bit embarrassed. They’re in a restaurant in downtown Hatsetsu. The skating season has just ended and both of them agreed they wanted a break from St. Petersburg and a chance to see Yuuri’s family. 

Yurio had gotten wind of the trip and had invited himself (well really it was more of a ‘Hey, idiots! I’m coming too! And I’m bringing Otabek!’). They were set to arrive in a few days and would stay for a week. Yuuri was happy. He liked Yurio, he was kind of like having a younger brother (albeit a prickly one, but still). And Otabek was pleasant and good at keeping tabs on Yurio and his feisty nature. Overall, Yuuri was happy and looking forward to their visit. 

A napkin in his face pulls him out of his musings. 

“There, all clean, my little piggy.” Victor smiles. 

Yuuri’s heart falls. Victor had about a dozen nicknames for him, all of which Yuuri loves. But this one, he hasn’t heard since Victor first showed up to be his coach. Yuuri’d been little (okay a lot) starstuck then, Victor could have said a lot of things and Yuuri doubts he would have noticed. But now, they’ve been together for two years. They’re engaged and Yuuri has competed against Victor as an equal. Now the nickname stings. 

Looking down at the rest of his food, he doesn’t feel so hungry anymore. Victor continues eating and talking (Where they’re going to take Yurio and Otabek sightseeing, how they should spend their time before they arrive, should they give the two the ‘safe sex’ talk?). 

When Victor finishes, he looks questioningly at Yuuri’s bowl. “You’re finished?” 

Yuuri shrugs, looking down. 

“Are you feeling okay?” A hand comes to rest on Yuuri’s forehead. “You usually eat all of that. And then some!”

Yuuri can feel his cheeks flush. “No comment,” he mumbles as he stands up and rushes out of the restaurant. 

Throwing some bills on the table, Victor comes rushing out to catch up with Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! Solnyshka!” Victor asks, breathless, “Please, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri’s eyes fill with angry tears. 

“Am I that gross to you?” Yuuri yells, startling some seagulls. 

“What?”

“Do you think I’m fat?”

“Yuuri, I-“

“Just a huge, disgusting excuse for a human?!”

“No! I never-“

“Then why would you say that?” 

Tears are escaping Yuuri’s eyes. He can feel his hands shaking as he tries to get control of his breathing. 

Victor stands there, mouth hanging open as he tries to recall what he had said. Then understanding dawns over his face. 

“Because of the ‘piggy’?” Victor whispers. 

Yuuri nods. 

A look of utter horror washes over Victor.

“Yuuri, oh my love. I never meant that you were-I didn’t mean-“ Victor’s hands flail wildly around Yuuri trying to decide where best to rest them, if he’s even allowed to touch Yuuri. Then they drop. He hangs his head. “I never should have said that. Even when I first came here.” He says, finally. 

Yuuri crosses his arms, feeling protective, but says nothing, wanting to hear Victor’s explanation. 

“It was just,” Victor runs his hand through his hair, “When I first arrived, I didn’t know you, how to motivate you, what would work. I went with what I had heard in my own training. It wasn’t right. And after I watched you skate alone that night, I realized what a soft soul you were; that coaching you would be different from how Yakov coached me. I could brush things off, Yurio too. But you,” Victor looks up, sadness in his eyes, “you were sensitive and special. It was a big part of why I fell in love with you. I’m so sorry if I hurt you.” 

Victor’s eyes are honest and sincere. Yuuri can feel his heart start to soften. He knows this man in front of him would never purposely hurt him. He takes Victor’s hands in his own. It’s endearing watching Victor’s face change to surprise, as if he thought Yuuri might hate him. 

“You’re forgiven, Vitya.”

“Really?” Victor says with the most grateful smile anyone has ever given. Yuuri’s heart melts. 

“Yes, but I demand reparation.” 

“Anything, Solnyshka!” Victor says quickly. 

Yuuri sticks out his chin, pretending to be incredibly serious. “Two pokes,” he declares. 

Victor’s lips quirk up for a moment in understanding, then he turns his face to fake solemn. “Of course, my liege,” he says, kneeling before Yuuri with his head bent down. 

Yuuri’s face breaks into a grin as he reaches out and pokes the little spot on the top of Victor’s head. 

“The second poke shall be reserved for this evening, when you least expect it.” Yuuri declares as if he’s announcing this to a thrown room of people, instead of a beach of seagulls. 

“Very wise, my lord.” Victor stands up, his face full of love. “You truly are my favorite,” he says softly, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. 

Yuuri reaches up to connect their lips. “And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love these two together. They are perfection. 
> 
> But Victor needed to answer for being RUDE to Yuuri at the beginning. I hope I did well!


End file.
